Resident Evil
by AlicexGirls
Summary: They were once lovers, but were torn apart by their employer. When a simple incident in underground laboratories occurs, it's the start of the apocalypse and forces them to work together once again. Will all be resolved or have they forgotten their love?
1. Prologue

A/N: I own nothing

"This is a product of the Umbrella Corporation. Our Business is life itself"

"At the beginning of the 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. 9 out of every 10 homes contains its products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. Unknown even to it's own employees, it's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentation, and viral weaponry."


	2. The Incident

A man in a quarantine silver suit uses robotic arms to organize vials of green and blue substances from a refrigeration chamber to a case. When the case is full, it is sealed and he retrieves it from the chamber.

* * *

A gloved hand releases a vial of the blue substance. It breaks against a desk and leaks onto the floor. The door to the room is sealed and locked. The substance becomes airborne and is released into the air vents.

* * *

A young man, who seems to be enjoying his day, walks down a hallway, sipping coffee. His name tag reads Sampson. A woman's voice on the PA system is heard lightly in the background, " All Umbrella staff must wear their identity tags at all times. All radiation badges will be collected at 5pm." He turns a corner and another man, walking strangely fast with a large black bag, wearing latex gloves, bumps into Sampson causing him to spill his coffee all over himself. He grunts and yells, "Thank you!" after the man, who keeps walking. Sampson stands in front of the elevator next to a woman, Gate, "Some people." He gives her a nervous nod. The elevator doors open and a large group enters.

* * *

10 doberman pinchers rest in wire cages. One becomes alert and sniffs the air coming from the vent. It begins to bark wildly, which causes the others to bark as well.

* * *

Two men and a woman enter the lab that the man in the quarantine suit was in earlier. One of the male scientists is bald, Johnson, the other has short, dark hair with stubble on his cheek, Davis. The female scientist has long, flowing blonde hair, Riva. She is politely turning Davis down for a date while they start their work.

* * *

Many men and women sit at desks, talking and working. Then, an alarm goes off. They leave their desks and get up to leave, but the doors seal themselves. No one can get out.

* * *

In the elevator, people sip their coffee and read the paper. It comes to an abrupt stop, causing some residents to stumble a bit. They hear the faint sound of an alarm. "What's that?" asks Simpson. "Fire drill," answers Gate.

* * *

The three scientists try to leave the lab, but the door closes and locks itself. The sprinklers come on and quickly soak the room. "Shit!" "Hey, what the hell's going on?" "Get the experiments covered!" yells Riva. They attempt to save their research from their watery demise. "The experiments! Move them!" she yells.

* * *

All of the dogs circle in their cages, barking loudly. Their guard attempts to calm them, "Hey! HEY!" They continue to bark.

* * *

In the elevator, Sampson begins to slightly panic. He comes forward and starts to press random buttons on the pad, "Shouldn't the uh... doors open?" "They're supposed to take us to the nearest floor," says Gate. The lights shut off and blue emergency lights replace them. She picks up the phone, "Hello?... the line's dead..."

* * *

The desk workers crowd the doors. A woman steps forward, Lisa, "What's the problem?" "The doors won't open," answers a man. "What about the ones at the back?" she asks. "Locked as well," answers another man.

* * *

In the lab, the water is still falling. About a foot and a half of water has risen from the ground. Riva is trying to get the security system's attention, "There's no fire here! No fire! What's wrong with you?" The men are trying to open the door. She goes to help them. "Security code doesn't work. The doors won't open and this water isn't going anywhere," says Davis to Riva. "What?" "It's a sealed room!" "We have to open the doors!" "Oh fuck the doors!" yells Johnson as he grabs the fire axe off the wall. He runs at the glass windows and swings the axe with all his strength.

* * *

Sampson is freaking out. He's pressing random buttons and trying open the doors by hand, "We have to get out of here!" "Take it easy." "No, you take it easy!" "Quiet!" yells Gate. They all stop and listen. Screeching metal and the faint sound of screams are heard in the distance. It sounds like it's getting closer. It's the other elevator falling down the shaft. It crashes at the bottom. Gate realizes what happened, "Oh my god..." The breaks are suddenly released on their car and it begins to fall as the people inside begin to scream. The display reads 'Floor 3' and it stops suddenly. The people fall to the ground from the force.

* * *

The desks workers are still trying to get the doors open. The air filters in the ceiling open and begin to take all forms of gas out of the room. The people scream and scramble. They fall to the ground as they gasp for air and their lives are slowly drained. Lisa tries to get the attention of the security camera, "Stop it! Stop!" They all suffocate.

* * *

Two men in the elevator get their fingers in the doors and pull them open slightly. Gate looks through before Sampson pushes forward, "Let me see." He looks through to see everyone on that floor dead, "We have to get out of here. We have to get out of this building!" They try to open the doors more, "Thats as far as they'll go." Gate takes her jacket off, "No that's far enough.. I can squeeze through." She can only get her head and left arm through, "Ok, you're gonna have to push." They do as she says, but the brakes make a strange sound. Sampson asks, "What was that?" They hear it again. "Oh Christ! It's the brakes!" They scurry to get her back. The brakes are released and drop the elevator, but stop just before her head hits the ground, "Pull me back. Pull me back. Pull me back inside!" she gets her arm in, "Pull me back inside!" The elevator moves up and doesn't stop.


	3. Awakening

A woman wakes up on the floor of her shower, slightly wrapped in its curtain. The water is still running. She is disoriented and not quite sure where she is. Her hair is a lovely strawberry blonde and her eyes are a blue green with specks of brown. Skin is flawless and pale, like porcelain, with a light peach tint. She sits up on her elbow and winces at the sudden pain in her arm. She holds her shoulder and finds a large bruise on it. She looks around the room, then stands to turn off the water. She discards the curtain and walks to the mirror. She wipes away the condensation that hides her face. No memories. She has no idea who she is or what happened. In the reflection, she looks down and sees a large scar running along her collarbone. She traces her fingers over it and a memory flashes through her mind.

_She enters the shower and turns on the water. Just before she wets her hair, she gets dizzy. Her eyes roll back and falls to the ground, taking the curtain with her._

She looks at herself once more before leaving the bathroom. The next room is her bedroom. Hanging on the wall next to the doorframe is a white, silk robe. She takes it and wraps it around herself. She looks around the room. The bed is neatly made and a side table with a lamp rests on both sides of it. The room is dark. On the left wall, below the windows, is a low dresser. She goes over to it and begins to open the drawers. In the first two are clothes, but the last one is full of many types of guns covered by a clear case sealed and locked by a code. Sitting on top of the dresser is a small black purse. Alice goes to it and dumps out its contents. A cellphone, some loose money, make-up, and a wallet.

Immediately taking up the wallet, she snaps it open and looks at the ID. The name reads 'Alice Abernathy' and a picture that is very recent. Behind the piece of plastic is two pictures. The first one is of a young Latino woman with long brown hair in a pony tale and smile that could light up the darkness. Her face takes up most of the picture. Behind her is a sunset on the beach. The other is of Alice and the girl on the beach. The woman has her arms around Alice's waist while Alice is caressing her cheeks. They're smiling at each other while the sun sets. Alice's lips curl in a small smile, but it disappears when she realizes she can't remember her.

Her cellphone vibrates. She reads the small screen 'One New Message: Rain.' When she opens the phone, the message automatically opens and says, 'There's an emergency in the Hive. Team's on the way. Remember the guidelines.'

* * *

Alice is now fully dressed in a blood red, spaghetti strap dress. Under is a pair of maroon hot shorts and then solid black leather boots that go up to her knees. She is wandering the house, looking for anymore people. She is in a large, dark room. It looks like a study, but huge. On the wall to her right are large windows. She takes every step with caution.

She spots a chess table with aged silver pieces on the board. Next to it sits a reflective picture frame containing a snapshot of Alice in a wedding gown on the arm of a tall, dark, and handsome man in a tuxedo with short hair and stubble. She picks up the picture and studies the man's face. She has a memory of her 'Wedding Day.'

_People are cheering and throwing rice. She can hear glasses clinking and laughter._

But she's confused. She pulls the picture of her and the woman from the band of her shorts and unfolds it, to compare the two. She sees the quick reflection of a dark figure in the silver frame and turns to only see the wind blowing a plastic tarp covering a statue. "Hello?" she calls out as she sets the frame down and refolds the picture to put it back in her shorts. Slowly, she makes her way to the statue which resides in a long, empty hallway that leads to the front door. It's slightly open.She opens it slowly and steps outside onto a long, wide walkway aligned with pillars and a roof atop the pillars.

The sun is barely up and dead trees rest in the distance on the horizon. A chilling wind blows causing goosebumps to rise on Alice's skin. She hugs herself and steps forward, "Hello?" she asks again. She's shaken by a large flock of birds squawking loudly and flying from a tree. The wind begins to blow harder. Alice slowly backs up, she feels that something is coming. Before she could reach the door, a helicopter rises from behind the trees and is headed dead on for Alice's house. She watches it for a minute before being grabbed around the waist and pulled back inside the house.


	4. Surprise Attack

She struggles to get away from the man. He is tall with brown, spiked hair and is wearing dress pants with a matching blazer and a blue dress shirt. Alice yells over and over to let her go, but he just ignores her, looking around the room in a panic. Suddenly, all of the windows burst as four figures crash through them on harnesses. They are all clad in black jumpsuits with utility belts and handguns in their holsters. Their hands are gloved and they have head coverings and gas masks.

Alice and the man shield their faces from the glass flying through the air. The man pulls a handgun from inside his jacket and tries to aim it at the figures, but one of them grabs his wrist and twists it out of his hand. Three more figures enter through the already smashed windows and begin to scope out the house. Another figure grabs the man and they push him to the ground, removing his jacket and holster.

Alice sits against the wall, watching the scene play out in front of her. She assumes they're soldiers by how well they're organized. Two soldiers enter the next room, which is the dining room. The shorter of the two opens a screen on his wrist and plugs it into the wall, the other is his look out: armed for any threat that could be near. The man, now on the ground in handcuffs, yells at them, "What are you doing? I'm a cop!" One of the soldiers apprehending him takes his ID and scans it on the screen on his wrist.

The tallest soldier approaches Alice, "Report." She looks up at him, "What?" He picks her up, roughly, by the shoulders, "Report now! I want your report soldier!" She reads the name on his jumpsuit, 'One.' Her lips curl in a small smile, but One makes it go away quickly by shaking her. She looks at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

From the dining room, they hear a man's voice, "Sir, the houses primary defenses have been activated. She's probably still suffering from the side effects." His ID reads 'Kaplin.' One turns his head and looks at the man on the ground, "What about the cop?" The other soldier with the screen on his wrist reads the information, "Matthew Anderson. I'm not getting a match." His ID reads 'JD.'

The other soldier brings Matt to his knees as they remove their gun from it's holster and points it at his head. Their ID reads 'Ocampo.' "Who are you?" they ask. Matt looks nervous for a minute, "I just transferred! They probably don't even have me on file yet!""The locals are non-efficient. It's possible," JD looks to One for instructions. Ocampo touches the barrel of the gun to Matt's head, "You sure they're secure here?" One removes his mask and looks at Alice, "No, we take them with us." He enters the next room to help Kaplin. Alice watches Matt. Ocampo secures the gun in it's holster. "You can't do this!" yells Matt at them. Ocampo removes their mask. It's the girl from the pictures. Alice's eyes widen as she's hit with a new memory.

_Alice and Rain are on the beach. Rain is wearing a black tank top and knee shorts. Alice is wearing a white t-shirt that hugs her curves and dark grey short-shorts. They're running in the tide, laughing and calling each other's names. Rain catches Alice and pulls her down in to the water. They laugh even harder. Alice leans in and kisses Rain._

"Rain..." Alice whispers to herself. Rain leans in close to Matt's ear and says, "Blow me." She pulls Matt to his feet and pushes him to the next room. Alice follows her with her eyes. The medic approaches Alice, pulling her from her daze, and leads her to the next room, followed by another soldier named Red.

One stands behind Kaplin, "Open the entrance to the Hive." Kaplin presses a few buttons on his wrist monitor. The large mirror wall he was plugged into begins to slide up. Inside is just darkness. JD leads Red and Louis, the soldier guarding Kaplin before, into the darkness with their Heckler & Koch G36K's raised. The lights come on automatically; motion sensors. One enters with his gun raised, then Rain with Matt, then the medic with Alice. They leave the house and begin their descent into Hell.


	5. What's Going On Here?

The group makes their way down a large set of stone steps. One is holding onto Alice's arm and Rain is holding Matt. The others have their guns raised in of a presenting threat. They pass through a supply room with boxes and barrels wrapped in plastic. Deeper in the magnificent stone chamber is a large metal train, the ALEXI – 5000. They come to a halt just outside the door, One and another soldier scope out the inside. Kaplan sets a large electronic timer on top of a small supply crate. He turns it on and begins to count down from 2 hours and 48 mins.

JD approaches Alice and says, "So..." she jumps slightly at his sudden closeness, "...you don't remember anything?" Alice sneaks a glance at Rain, who's trying to listen to their conversation. Alice looks back at JD and shakes her head no. But he caught her looking at his fellow soldier. He chuckles, "That's bullshit." When One calls that it's clear, JD enters the train. Alice shyly looks at Rain over her shoulder. The young Latino's jaw was set and her expression serious, but Alice notices the soft eyes that are looking deeply into hers. For a second, she thinks she sees sadness in them, but the trance is broken when Rain turns with Matt and follow JD into the train. Alice and the other soldiers follow.

Kaplan goes to the front of the train and tries to start it, "Power's down." "Fix it," says One. Rain puts Matt against the wall with Alice, "I'm on it." She jump into a pair of open metal doors in the floor which lead to the power lines and takes a flashlight from her equipment belt to shine at her surroundings, looking for any damage she could repair. She points it up to find three plugs detached so she places the end of the flashlight in her mouth and begins to assemble them. As she works, she hears shuffling echo through the vents. Somewhat like a muffled growl. After she attaches the plugs, she takes the flashlight and kneels down a bit more to investigate. The noise echoes again. _'The fuck is that…?' _she thinks. Assuming it's rats or some vermin crawling in the vents, she abandons her search and stands back up.

"You done yet?" Rain jumps and slightly flinches at the sudden presence of JD hanging upside down through the doors. She glares at him then sarcastically smiles when he laughs and says, "Jumpy?" He laughs a little harder, but then she moves the magnetic converter to a power-pipe, causing an electric surge and some sparks to fly. The now spooked JD jumps and swings his head back up out of the doors and Rain has a small laugh before pulling herself up. The train then begins to power up. Kaplan looks back into the compartment and warns, "Stand clear!" waits a second then presses a big red button on the wall which makes the trap doors in the floor close.

Moving slowly at first, the train picks up its pace. Matt and Alice are sitting against the wall they were standing by before, watching Rain struggle to open a metal door that looks like it leads to the next car. After many thrust of her body into the locked handle, she gives up and sighs in frustration. She turns and stares down at the two pairs of eyes glued to her, "You got a problem?" she asks them. One regains her focus, "How's that door?" "It's sealed shut."

JD steps forward, "Let me." Rain smiles, once again sarcastically and gestures him toward the door. He egotistically strides past her the winks and clicks his jaw, trying to be a stud. He approaches the door and attempts to open it the same way Rain did. She sits back, continuing to smile, waiting for him to embarrass himself. Instead of quick bursts of pressure, he puts all of his weight into the handle and pushes. With a squeak, the handle unlocks and the door falls open. JD is startled when a man, about his height, falls into him, nearly knocking him over. Assuming it to be an attack, he throws the man to the ground and aims his gun. The man is unconscious. Rain looks from the him back to JD and is smiling, smugly, "Jumpy?"

He looks at her, embarrassed. Rain begins to laugh a little. Alice has been admiring her and smiles at the girl's joy. 'I know you…Don't you remember…?' she thinks. The medic kneels next to the stranger slowly coming to. She takes a small flashlight from her chest pocket. She opens one of his eyes and shines it in. He begins to struggle. "Lie still," she says, but he continues to move, "Lie still," she repeats. He finally complies and she shines the light in his eyes once again. "Look at this light," she holds it up and moves it slowly back and forth, "Follow it." He does as he is told and moves his head with the flashlight with half closed eyes. She puts the light back in her pocket, "Now how many fingers am I holding up?" She holds up her hand for him. He squints at it, "Three." She puts her hand down, "Good. Now can you tell me your name?" He searches his mind, but it's a blank, "…my name…" She stands and looks at One, "He's fine. Memory loss, just like the other one." The man sits up and feels the blood rush to his head; he holds it as a headache smashes through his skull. Alice notices the small shimmer of gold on his finger. A wedding ring. It looks exactly like hers. She feels it and takes it off. Comparing his and hers, she notices it's engraved. It says 'Product of Umbrella Corporation'. Not the most romantic thing you could cut into a ring. Matt watches her, studying the same things. Rain does too, but looks in disgust and anger. Perhaps even sadness. No longer able to watch, she turns and joins Kaplan in the controls.

When the train begins to reach their destination, it begins to stop. They exit the train onto a dark, concrete platform. Sensors recognize their presence and automatic lights brighten the rest of the room. Rain, JD, and the other two male soldiers take point. Alice and the man stand together and the medic escorts Matt. One leads them to their destination point where the other soldiers are waiting for them, Kaplan just behind them typing into his small wrist monitor. "Lets open that door," says One, gesturing to the armored doors ahead of them. Rain and the other two male soldiers carry equipment to the door and begin to set up what appears to be a gun.

Alice, having had enough, storms up to One, "Listen to me. I wanna know who you people are and I wanna know what's going on here," he ignores her, so she hits his arm. He looks down where she just struck, "Now," she emphasizes. He raises his gaze and sighs, "You and I have the same employer. We all work for the Umbrella Corporation." They all closely listen. He continues, "The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the Hive. You are security operatives, placed there to protect that entrance." Alice pulls off her wedding ring, "And what about this?" One looks from the ring back to her, "Your marriage is a fake. Just part of your cover to protect the secrecy of the Hive." A feeling of relief washes over Alice for some reason. She places the ring back on her finger. "And what is the Hive?" asks the man. "Show them," says One to Kaplan, who steps forward with a small laptop, "Accessing schematics of the Hive." On the monitor, it shows a 3D blueprint map of Raccoon City. The map moves with One's words, "Raccoon City. The mansion: where we found you and through which we gained access to the train, which in turn brought us to the Hive. The Hive itself is located underground, deep beneath the streets of Raccoon City. A top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corporation. The Hive houses over 5000 technicians, scientists, and support staff. They live and work underground. Their research is of the highest importance. Its nature is… classified. Our position on the map is indicated by a heat signature."

Meanwhile, Rain is using a large laser to cut the lock box on the door. She stops when it falls off the door and removes her wielding mask.

"Why can't I remember anything?" asks the man. One explains, "The Hive has its own defense mechanisms, all computer controlled. A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effect of the gas: complete unconsciousness lasting up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied, but include acute memory loss." "For how long?" "Subjective. Hour, day, week. Your name is Spencer Parks. And yours is Alice Abernathy." Matt shows interest, "So you're saying this place was attacked?" One looks at him, "I'm afraid things are a little more…complicated than that." Silence, which is then broken by Rain, "Sir! We've reached the Hive."


	6. The Hive

A/N: Sorry it's short but there's more Alice/Rain.

The door to the Hive slides up. The room within is dark. One, JD, and Red stand ready with their guns. "JD," mutters One. JD lowers his night-vision goggles and enters the darkness. He takes each step slowly.

He hears a faint rustling from another part of the room. He stops and looks around for a threat and everyone else hears it too, standing alert.

When it stops, JD continues. "Got it!" he calls out from the once black room, which is now blinding with florescent lights shining down to the floors and their reflections bouncing back.

Sounds of the city play quietly through speakers on the walls. One and Red enter first and join JD by the elevators. Kaplan and the medic check the status of the facility on their wrist monitors. "Fuel-on content is dissipated," informs the medic.

Rain escorts Matt into the room and Alice follows along with Spencer and the final soldier. "Let's check out that elevator," says One to JD. Matt, Alice, and Spencer go to the window to pass the time. The image on the other side of the window is nothing but a hologram.

"Makes it easier to work underground, thinking there's a view," explains Matt. Alice looks at him then turns to see Rain staring blankly into space. She slowly approaches her, but Rain doesn't even seem to notice. "Hey," Rain looks at her then back to her fellow soldiers working to open the elevator doors, "Can I ask you something?"

Rain tenses slightly, "Does it matter if I say 'no'?" Alice had had enough of this woman's rude attitude towards her, "Did I do something to offend you? Why are you so hostile towards me?"

"It's just how I am, get used to it or leave." Alice becomes shy when she mutters, "No you're not…I..I have these..memories.." Rain looks at her, "Stop. Do not talk about it. It's easier if you don't remember."

"Remember what? Alice 's growing confusion and excitement to find answers and Rain's building anger catches some of the others attention. "Please...what were we…we looked happy…" says Alice and then she tries to take Rain's hand. As soon as they come in contact she's hit with another memory.

_They're laying down in the waves of the beach from the photo. Rain is on top of Alice and they're gazing into each other's eyes. Alice is caressing Rain's cheek with one hand and the other is on her hip and Rain's arms are wrapped aroumd Alice._

Rain flinches at the contact and backs away, "Don't FUCKING touch me!" Everyone stops and stares at the frantic Latino, who's breathing heavy and staring at the floor. Alice is shocked by the outburst and waits for someone to say something.

One storms over to Rain, "Calm it down Ocampo." Rain takes slower, deeper breaths and walks away to be alone. Alice and One share a moment looking at the troubled girl and then at each other.

He go back to help JD with the elevator. Everyone else is staring at Alice and she feels naked under their eyes.

One and JD finally pry the doors open with a crowbar. The leader points his weapon down the shaft, expecting an enemy. JD takes a flare from his belt and pops it. He drops it down shaft to light the way.

The green hue from the flare continues to fall down a steep tunnel and lands on top of the elevator car that appears to have crashed. "Looks like we're taking the stairs," jokes JD.


End file.
